Maybe One Day Far From Now
by paintedallup
Summary: Supernatural and Buffy; Dean and Buffy.


_He_ (who unlike the others before him is _all the way _here with me) tries to protect me like all the rest of them, tries to make sure I don't have to hurt in any extra ways, but unlike the others (meaning _Riley_ but _of course_) instead of frowning like a fool he smiles when I'm the one taking down the bad guy, which is often and _always_.

But I have him (fighting right beside me even without any special power to back him up) to go home to and let him be the one to put me _back together _again, each new cut and bruise healed with only _one_ single kiss.

"Kill any _sons of a bitches _today, _baby_ (baby, baby, _baby_! He's the only one that can every call me)?"

A simple little warning before we go on, if any one calls me baby beside my _honey-bear _(revenge is _sweet_ is it not?) there will be _hell_ to pay and by hell I mean my foot up your _asses_, got that? _Good_.

"_Lots_ and _lots_, so many I'm a afraid they will never stop coming and coming, and coming."

"Well, that's why were here to make sure that one day they finally _stop_ coming, it might take years but _maybe_ one day."

"_Maybe_."

-

It's been like this (the whole _he has my back_, while also looking at it, _and I have his_) for what feels like _years_, and all of it started because one tiny _little_ vampire.

(who had even worse fashion sense then the last one, is this some kind of _trend_ among the _undead_? Did I seriously just _rhyme_?)

One moment I'm doing my thing (and along for the ride is _Mr. Pointy_ all sharp and ready to roll) all by my _lonesome_ when in comes Dean _freaking_ Winchester to save the _damsel in distress._

But of course he had no idea that in one moment he would become _just_ _that_ and it would be my job to save both his _butt_ and my _own_.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

"I'm the _slayer_ now turn that sentence into something that sounds like _'thank you for saving my ass_' and I might not kick it myself, _okay_?"

Instead of hitting back with some witty _banter_ (which I'll come to learn is what comes out of his mouth _90%_ of the time,_ I do not lie_) he eyed the pile of dust that was covering him _head_ to _toe_ and fell in line like the _good little boy _he will never for the life of him _be_.

"'_Thanks_ _for_ _saving_ _my_ _ass_" I'm _Dean_ by the way and now _miss slayer_ what's your name?"

"_Buffy_, but bud it's _Miss_ Summers to you."

-

So as you can clearly see we didn't have that great of a first meeting (show me anyone who has and I'll eat my now foot, _tasty_) and if he hadn't have saved be back a couple of times I doubt if I would have tried to see who was behind the _blond jokes_ (most to do with my '_lovely ass_' as he calls it) and the loving the _car_ more then _me_ thing.

And I'm grateful that I did because if I had just walked away and never gave him another thought (one of the first girls to ever do such a thing *_gasp_*) I wouldn't have the person that to this day I love more then _all_ the rest.

I wouldn't have my very _best friend_ (and get to call him my _bff_ and watch him cringe).

(oh and the fact about twenty minutes after our first meeting he dissed the name, just like everyone else, by asking _'what kind of name is Buffy, your pretty buff but come on!'_)

"Done slaying, _Buff_?"

Unlike some of the others (not naming any names so don't _even_ try) who wanted more me then me out slaying and _saving_ the world, they should have known I'd come along with _two_ best friends, _one bratty little sister _and a _whole lot_ of bad guys gunning for us all, but with _Dean_ it all equals out.

(he's _almost_ out hunting as much as me, and now that's something right there, plus we spend loads of time saving each other every _other_ night)

"Yep, all the _vamps_ are dust tonight, no _demons_ to be seen and none of my_ closest friends_ have been drinking the _evil juice_ or the _kool aid_, so I'd say we're in the all clear. So what's tonight, _bff_?"

(_hehe_, how bad am I?)

"Movie night, a movie filled with less gore then we see on a daily basis but lots and _lots_ of cars and explosions, oh and _kissing_. But of course not the movie, _us_."

"Just what I was _hoping_ for."

(and this my friends, expect _Angel_ who's been trying really hard to kill my current boy friend he's not on the friends list at the moment, is the part where you all go and leave us to our _kissing_)


End file.
